


The Guy Who has Everything

by decorativetrashbag



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativetrashbag/pseuds/decorativetrashbag
Summary: I was given this prompt by the lovely ladies in the FitzFam discord server of what if Eugene's birthday party was never interrupted by Cassandra, and Rapunzel actually proposed? So I did my best 🤗
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The Guy Who has Everything

"Lance, please, how much more stuff do we possibly need?" Eugene protested behind the wall of random junk in his arms, peeking around it to look at his friend. The two were walking through the Corona castle as evening slowly turned to night. Lance was walking ahead, checking the list Rapunzel gave him.   
"Eugene! We have to make sure we've gotten everything on the list!" Lance protested as they reached the throne room door and they paused as Lance mumbled through the list.   
"Have you ever been this thorough about any job?" Eugene sassed as he shifted his weight. Lance dramatically gasped in reply.   
"EUGENE! The princess asked me to do a job!" He said, going on about his job, waving the list around and glancing at the throne room door. Let's hurry this up, I have a proposal I'd like to do, Eugene thought as he hoisted the stuff in his arms. He was suddenly snapped back into reality as Lance started pushing him through the door, making him drop all the stuff.   
"Well that's everything! Come on Eugene! Let's move it! Move!" Lance barked.   
"Alright! Alright! I just don't understand why we.." Eugene trailed off as he noticed the dark throne room's lights suddenly came on. Everyone and I mean everyone was in the room. His dad, the King and Queen, Rapunzel, Angry and Catalina, castle staff, some of the ruffians. Streamers and party decorations everywhere, a painting of his likeness done by the love of his life, a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Eugene Fitzherbert!'..wait a second.   
"Surprise!!" The room erupted in a cheer, which startled Eugene.   
"Ah!" He said in reply, as the gears in his brain started to turn, "What's going on?" He asked, turning to Rapunzel. She walked toward him and took his hands.   
"It's your birthday! Your real birthday!" She beamed like the sunshine she literally embodies.   
"What? Really?" Eugene asked, turning to his dad. Edmund nodded with a big smile, which made Eugene bubble with excitement.   
"Oh wow!" He exclaimed, going to the center of the room. "A party just for me, celebrating my likeness!" So this is what a birthday feels like, he thought.   
"Bring on the cake!" He said excitedly, the adrenaline of a real birthday driving his happiness. Attila rolled in the cake, which had a cake version of the Corona castle and sheet cake underneath it of a little caricature of his smouldering face.   
"Wait a minute," Eugene pondered, "I see a problem. See, this cake has one too many candles. It has 26, when there should be 25." Rapunzel hugged his arm and smiled.   
"Another surprise! You're a whole year older than you thought! Hooray for birthday surprises!" She beamed. Eugene couldn't help but laugh.   
"Sunshine that's funny, but it isn't true!" He said.   
"No it's true!" Edmund replied.   
"That's right! You're 26!" Rapunzel cheered.  
"T-twenty six?" Eugene stammered. "Oh man," he said, sitting down in a chair that Lance quickly brought under him without a second thought.   
"I didn't think I was so old. Does that explain the lines on my face?" Eugene asked, looking at Rapunzel then Lance. "Do I have crow's feet?"  
"Oookay!" Rapunzel said, standing next to Eugene placing a hand on his shoulder. "Age is just a number, Eugene. Why don't you blow out the candles on your cake and make a wish?" Eugene smiled up at Rapunzel who smiled back at him.   
"You know Blondie," he said, standing up and kissing the crown of her head, "You're right. I can think of a wish I'd like to happen." He told her as they walked up to the cake.   
"In the near future," he mumbled, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He inhaled deeply but was cut off.   
"Wait!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Eugene opened his eyes and exhaled turning to her.   
"Blondie? What's wrong?" He asked as the crowd began to murmur amongst each other. Rapunzel looked around and up at Eugene, blushing and giving a nervous smile.   
"Haha! I may have another surprise for you!" She said in a sing-song manner. Rapunzel then moved her hands from behind her back and looked up at Eugene, whose eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw the intricate little box.   
"Eugene… I love you, so much. I always have. But I didn't realize how much you meant to me until we went to Vardaros and you almost married another woman to save the life of your best friend. And I just… Wow, I haven't been this nervous since I asked Gothel to take me to see the lights.." Rapunzel chuckled, tucking her hair nervously behind her ear as Eugene stood there completely speechless.   
"I love you Eugene Fitzherbert, I always have. Ever since you climbed into that tower and took me on that amazing journey. There's no one else I'd rather be with, you're handsome and you sure know it, you're loving, and caring, and funny. Eugene you're so much more than my best friend, but the love of life, my new dream. And I've realized through this whole journey, with you by my side, I'm ready to go anywhere with you. And I know people think that, me, the princess of Corona has everything she could ever want.. but there's one thing that would make that statement true," Rapunzel opened the box to reveal the red and gold band, with the sparkling gold crystal and the golden suns of Corona along the red band. Eugene gasped, putting a hand on his chest.   
"Is that a?"   
"Yeah," Rapunzel sighed, incredibly love struck.   
"For me?" He asked with all his happiness bubbling over.   
"Eugene Fitzherbert.. would you make me the happiest and luckiest girl in the world, by marrying me?" Rapunzel asked as the crowd in the room swooned and gasped. Eugene couldn't believe it, he hadn't even blown out the candles to make his wish and it was already coming true before his eyes. Butterflies filled his stomach as he happily looked at the love of his life and nodded.   
"Yes. Yes of course Rapunzel! Yes!" He exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her around. They laughed as the room applauded them, cheering at their happiness.   
"On one condition," Eugene said, setting her back down on the ground.   
"What's that?" Rapunzel asked, curiously. Eugene pulled the ring for her out of his pocket, holding it between his fingers to show her. The ring was different from the last two she had seen, as this one had diamonds all around the band. Rapunzel gasped and her hand flew over her smile.   
"If you marry me too," Eugene chuckled, as Rapunzel gave a tearful nod.   
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He smiled and kissed her back as the room erupted in cheers. Even though the room was full of people, Eugene and Rapunzel felt like the only people in the room as he dipped her gently into their kiss. After a long moment they parted and put the rings on one another.   
"I can't believe you asked me. I was going to ask you! All this time, and you still find ways to surprise me, Sunshine." Eugene said happily, holding Rapunzel's face in his hands. "You knew exactly what I was going to wish for." Rapunzel smiled, humming a laugh and pressing her forehead to Eugene's.   
"Happy first birthday Eugene." She smiled as he leaned in and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my Tangled fluff! You can find more on here by me and you can find me on Tumblr @decorative-trashbag


End file.
